The present invention relates to a military training system for firing a weapon at a target and, more particularly, to a training system for firing an electro-optically guided anti-tank missile.
Military training exercises use simulation, wherever possible, rather than live ammunition or actual firing of weapons, both to save costs and to avoid unnecessary use of dangerous equipment
More realistic simulation lends greater verisimilitude and helps train soldiers in conditions that more closely resemble battlefield conditions. Thus, in firing exercises, a soldier needs to aim a weapon, pull a trigger or otherwise activate firing, and see the results of a xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d.
A further requirement is that a training control center be able to monitor all training activities, if possible, in real time.
To heighten the sense of reality, there is a need for battlefield simulation systems that are integrated with armament systems and not intrusive add-ons.
Current weapons firing simulation systems employ a laser installed on the weapon that makes it possible to simulate firing, using a laser pulse instead of ammunition, and to identify the target hit.
In the case of anti-tank missile systems (ATMS), current simulations employ a pulsed laser, which is attached to and aligned with the missile launcher and which is fired instead of a missile. Detectors placed on the target are illuminated by the laser, may record a hit, and can relay that information both to the operator of the missile and to the training control center. This method is used in, for example, the Swedish BT46 system from Saab Training Systems.
The same system can also be attached to various types of guns and artillery and operated similarly.
This is a suitable approach for rigid, so-called xe2x80x9cstiff-neckxe2x80x9d weapons, whose aiming is restricted to the direction of a sensor fixed relative to the missile, but not for the new generation of ATMS which feature xe2x80x9cflexible neckxe2x80x9d seekers, whose sensors have an overall wider field of view obtained by varying the sensor orientation relative to the missile""s canister axis. The problem here is that there is not necessarily any connection between the line of sight of the launcher and that of the seeker head.
Drawbacks of current simulation systems include:
Rigid laser alignment: Being attached rigidly outside the missile or gun barrel, the laser mimics the launcher operation but not that of the separate target seeker, which is located in the seeker head of the missile and operates independently of the launcher before and after firing. A sensor in the seeker head is mounted on gimbals and can alter its pitch and yaw with respect to missile orientation and the target position, as required, in order to lock onto a desired target, something the launcher-mounted laser is unable to do. The situation may be likened to a light on a miner""s helmet that may not necessarily be illuminating the spot where the miner is actually looking. Thus, a laser xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d is not necessarily indicative of a missile hit; nor does a laser xe2x80x9cmissxe2x80x9d necessarily indicate a missile miss.
The laser apparatus is a relatively heavy and cumbersome add on. It requires calibration before use and is not easy to use.
The laser apparatus is hazardous to human eyesight.
The laser apparatus is limited by adverse weather conditions.
Thus there is a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a training system that is better integrated with and better simulates the missile""s target-seeking operation, itself, and that is safer, less intrusive and cumbersome, and less adversely affected by weather conditions.
According to the present invention there is provided a simulator for simulating the firing of a weapon at one of a plurality of targets, each target having a respective shape, including: a housing substantially identical in size and shape to at least a discrete portion of the weapon; a sensor, operationally connected to the housing, for acquiring a plurality of images of at least one of the targets; and an image processor for detecting and analyzing changes among the images and for initiating control signals based on the analysis.
According to further features of the invention described below there is included: for each target, an infra-red lamp that is alternatively activated by one of the control signals to flash at a unique, respective frequency and deactivated by another of the control signals; and a mechanism for transmitting the control signals to the lamps.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the transmitting mechanism is wireless.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the transmitting mechanism is wired.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sensor includes a CCD television camera.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention, the sensor forms part of the guidance system of an electro-optically guided missile.
According to further features of the present invention, there is provided a look-up table for the image processor including data about shapes of the targets and a capability of the image processor to utilize the data to calculate accuracy of aim at a target.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention, there is provided, at each target, a pyrotechnic charge that is detonatable by a respective control signal and that is able to release variable quantities of smoke in accordance with the calculated accuracy of aim
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for identifying an acquired target comprising the steps of: (a) providing a weapon simulator including a housing substantially identical in size and shape to at least a discrete portion of the weapon; a sensor, operationally connected to the housing, for acquiring a plurality of images of a target; an image processor for detecting and analyzing changes among these images and for initiating control signals based on the analysis; for each target an infra-red lamp that is alternatively activated by one of the control signals to flash at a unique, respective frequency and deactivated by another of the control signals; and a mechanism for transmitting the control signals to the lamps; (b) aiming the housing at one of the targets; (c) transmitting a signal to activate all the infra-red lamps; (d) acquiring the plurality of images, at known time intervals, of the target aimed at; (e) passing the images to the image processor, (f) calculating the flash frequency of the lamp on the target aimed at by comparing successive images from the sensor, and (g) identifying the target aimed at by comparing the frequency with a look-up table of the unique frequencies.
According to further features of the present invention there is provided a method for determining accuracy of aim.
According to further features of the present invention there is provided a method for determining accuracy of aim comprising the further steps of providing a target-shape look-up table that includes data about the shapes of the respective targets and comparing the sensor images of an acquired target with the shape data.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for a visual simulation of a hit.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for a visual simulation of a hit comprising the steps of providing, at each target, a pyrotechnic charge and detonating the charge at an identified target.
According to preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for visually simulating the accuracy of a hit comprising the further step of differentially detonating the charge.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for simulation of firing of ballistic weapons.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for simulation of firing of ballistic weapons. Comprising the further step of providing calculation algorithms for the image processor that include calculation of parabolic trajectories incorporating known muzzle velocities, angle of elevation, and range of said target.